Saison 13 de NCIS
center|700px Voici un rapide coup d'oeil des épisodes de la saison 13 de NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales. Intrigue de la saison Dans cette nouvelle saison, les frontières entre vie privée et vie professionnelle deviennent floues lorsqu'une affaire d'otage piége un membre de l'équipe. Un nouvel élément de preuve vient remettre en question les conclusions de l'unité, et une menace du passé vise l'équipe et ses alliés. Mais même lorsque le danger est imminent, l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs sait qu'il peut toujours compter sur son équipe extrêmement douée pour gérer les crises affectant le personnel de l'armée américaine et la sécurité nationale. Alors que les enjeux sont plus forts que jamais, l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo tire sa révérence dans l'inoubliable épisode final. Première partie diffusée entre le 22 septembre et le 15 décembre 2015 13x01 5.jpg|1. D'entre les morts|link=D'entre les morts (épisode) 13x02 6.jpg|2. Une affaire personnelle|link=Une affaire personnelle (épisode) 13x03 6.jpg|3. Incognito|link=Incognito (épisode) 13x04 3.jpg|4. Un partenaire particulier|link=Un partenaire particulier (épisode) 13x05 3.jpg|5. Abby contre-attaque|link=Abby contre-attaque (épisode) 13x06 7.jpg|6. Compromission|link=Compromission (épisode) 13x07 6.jpg|7. Élémentaire mon cher|link=Élémentaire mon cher (épisode) 13x08 5.jpg|8. Sauveteurs sans frontières|link=Sauveteurs sans frontières (épisode) 13x09 2.jpg|9. Une deuxième chance|link=Une deuxième chance (épisode) 13x10 2.jpg|10. Le don de soi|link=Le don de soi (épisode) 13x11 3.jpg|11. Jusqu'au bout du monde|link=Jusqu'au bout du monde (épisode) Deuxième partie diffusée entre le 5 janvier et le 17 mai 2016 13x12 7.jpg|12. L'union fait la force|link=L'union fait la force (épisode) 13x13 3.jpg|13. Déjà Vu|link=Déjà Vu (épisode) 13x14 7.jpg|14. De Profundis|link=De Profundis (épisode) 13x15.jpg|15. La rançon du pouvoir|link=La rançon du pouvoir (épisode) 13x16.jpg|16. L'adieu aux armes|link=L'adieu aux armes (épisode) 13x17 4.jpg|17. Nuit blanche à Washington|link=Nuit blanche à Washington (épisode) 300 NCIS 16.jpg|18. Hallelujah|link=Hallelujah (épisode) 13x19.jpg|19. Un doute raisonnable|link=Un doute raisonnable (épisode) 13x20 5.jpg|20. Charade|link=Charade (épisode) 13x21 4.jpg|21. L'espion qui m'aimait|link=L'espion qui m'aimait (épisode) 13x22 7.jpg|22. Sur tous les fronts|link=Sur tous les fronts (épisode) 13x23 8.jpg|23. L'oeil du traître|link=L'oeil du traître (épisode) 13x24 4.jpg|24. La famille avant tout|link=La famille avant tout (épisode) Départ de Michael Weatherly Michael Weatherly ne renouvelle pas son contrat avec NCIS et quitte donc la série au terme de cette 13ème saison. Déclaration de CBS : "After 13 years on NCIS, Michael Weatherly is leaving the show at the end of this season," reads a statement from CBS. “He is a valued part of the CBS family, and the immense charm and talent he brings to the screen as ''Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo has helped make NCIS what it is today – the No. 1 drama in the world.'' "We thank Michael for all of his contributions to this successful franchise," the statement continues, "and look forward to continuing to develop projects with him as part of our ongoing development deal." Traduction : "Après 13 ans dans NCIS, Michael Weatherly quitte la série à la fin de cette saison. Il est un élément précieux de la famille de la CBS et l'immense talent qu'il a apporté à l'écran en tant qu'Agent Très spécial Tony DiNozzo a contribué à faire de NCIS ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui". "Nous remercions Michael pour l'ensemble de ses contributions à cette francise à succès et nous nous réjouissons de continuer à développer des projets avec lui dans le cadre de notre accord de développement en cours." Déclarations de Michael sur Twitter : *"DiNozzo is a wonderful, quixotic character & I couldn't have had more fun playing him over the past 13 seasons" *"Les Moonves & CBS gave me the opportunity of a lifetime." *"I will miss the amazing crew & cast, who are like family to me, & to the fans all over the world - THANK YOU, it’s been a fantastic ride!" Traduction : *"DiNozzo est un personnage merveilleux et Don Quichotte et je ne pouvais pas avoir plus de plaisir que de l'interpréter ses 13 dernières années." *"Lee Moonves & CBS m'ont donné l'occasion d'une vie." *"L'incroyable casting et équipe vont me manquer qui sont vraiment comme une famille pour moi ainsi que tous les fans dans le monde. MERCI, ce fut une course fantastique." Au cours de l'été 2016, Michael s'est expliqué sur son départ : "Ces dernières années, quelque chose d'indéfinissable me manquait, et puis j'ai aussi pris de la bouteille. Le moment décisif a été quand j'ai pris conscience que DiNozzo est le perpétuel numéro 2 au NCIS. Or, au regard de son expérience et de son âge, il aurait dû passer chef depuis un bail, devenir le leader ! Il était piégé à son éternelle place de second. Quelque chose clochait, ça commençait à sonner faux. Peu importe tout le plaisir que j'ai eu en jouant dans NCIS et tout l'argent que j'y gagnais, il était temps pour moi d'évoluer vers autre chose. J'étais comme une belle plante en pot qui s'épanouissait année après année. Je pense que c'est bien d'arrêter les choses quand elles sont au sommet. J'en ai parlé à mon épouse, car j'ai des enfants en bas âge, un grand garçon d'une autre union, des études à payer et cela impliquait aussi de déménager de Los Angeles à New York... Elle m'a donné sa bénédiction." de:Staffel 13 Catégorie:NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Catégorie:Saison 13